Golden Sun 3: Return to the Lighthouses
by Chu Stinger
Summary: The 8 adepts find themselves returning to the 4 Lighthouses. When they return to each one, they have new surprises awaiting for them. Warning: The battle scenes in this story are not formatted correctly. So, you can skip the battle scenes if you like.


Golden Sun 3: Return to the Lighthouses  
  
Chapter 1 - Sailing Far West  
  
This story begins after the Mars Lighthouse is lit. Isaac, Felix, and Kraden are in a town called Prox. They find themselves talking to Mr. Pagans and a few other people. The rest of Felix's and Isaac's groups where sightseeing around town.  
  
"You lit the Mars Lighthouse and defeated The Doom Dragon?" asked Mr. Pagans. "Yes. We did." Said Felix. "You destroyed The Wise One!" said Mr. Pagans. "I am sorry but we have to put you under arrest." "Under arrest??" shrieked Isaac. "Yes. I am sorry I have to do this but you were not supposed to destroy The Wise One." Said Mr. Pagans. The guards on either side of him had tied up Isaac and Felix with ropes. Kraden was able to escape in time. "Go find and warn the others Kraden!!" screamed Isaac as Kraden was running out. Kraden found Jenna, Sheba, and Mia looking at the items shop. "Jenna! The guards had arrested Isaac and Felix!! We have to help them!" said Kraden. "Why have they arrested them?" asked Sheba. "There is no time to explain!" shouted Kraden. "Follow me!" Kraden ran back to the house and was followed by Jenna, Sheba and Mia. They entered the house and saw Isaac, Felix, Mr. Pagans and the guards. "Help!" said Felix and Isaac. "So. The crew has arrived. Come to rescue your pathetic friends here? Well you'll have to fight through us first!" said Mr. Pagans. Mr. Pagans glowed bright red and transformed into a monster known as the Red Dragon. Red Dragon and the guards moved forward and entered a battle.  
  
Jenna HP: 624/624 Sheba HP: 310/310 Mia HP: 417/417 Jenna PP: 120/120 Sheba PP: 97/97 Mia PP: 74/74 Level 42 Level 39 Level 36  
  
Red Dragon HP: 2038/2038 Guard One HP: 1254/1254 Guard Two HP: 1254/1254 Red Dragon PP: 145/145 Guard One PP: 80/80 Guard Two PP: 80/80 Level 61 Level 50  
Level 50  
  
Jenna concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Fire Blaze on Red Dragon doing 178 damage. It takes off 6PP from Jenna. Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Storm Ray on Guard One and Guard Two both taking 89 damage. It takes off 10PP from Sheba. Guard One attack using his sword and Sheba takes 16 damage. Mia concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Ice on Guard Two doing 62 damage and taking off 5PP from Mia. Red Dragon attacks Jenna with its claw doing 42HP.  
  
Guard Two concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Bind on Mia but misses. It takes off 4PP from Guard Two.  
  
Jenna HP: 624/624 Sheba HP: 294/310 Mia HP: 417/417 Jenna PP: 114/120 Sheba PP: 87/97 Mia PP: 74/74 Level 42 Level 39 Level 36  
  
Red Dragon HP: 1860/2038 Guard One HP: 1165/1254 Guard Two HP: 1103/1254 Red Dragon PP: 145/145 Guard One PP: 80/80 Guard Two PP: 76/80 Level 61 Level 50  
Level 50  
  
Red Dragon concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Protect on his whole party to boost their defense up to 70. It takes off 5PP from Red Dragon. Jenna concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Flare Wall on Red Dragon and Guard One doing 106 damage on both. Jenna looses 7PP. Guard Two attacks Jenna using his sword doing 60 damage. Guard One attacks Mia using his sword doing 34 damage.  
  
*Outside of battle*  
  
Garet comes and sees that they are fighting. He nodded to Mia saying "ok" and joins them. The battle continues.  
  
*Continuing the battle*  
  
Mia concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Ply on Jenna. Jenna recovers 100HP. She looses 4PP. Garet attacks using his sword and did a critical hit doing 213 damage on Red Dragon! Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes "Whirlwind" on Guard Two doing 72 damage. It takes off 5PP from Sheba.  
  
Jenna HP: 624/624 Sheba HP: 294/310 Mia HP: 383/417 Garet HP: 523/523 Jenna PP: 107/120 Sheba PP: 82/97 Mia PP: 70/74 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 42 Level 39 Level 36  
Level 36  
  
Red Dragon HP: 1541/2038 Guard One HP: 1059/1254 Guard Two HP: 1103/1254 Red Dragon PP: 140/145 Guard One PP: 80/80 Guard Two PP: 76/80 Level 61 Level 50  
Level 50  
  
Sheba summons Thor and attacks Red Dragon, Guard One and Guard Two doing 520 damage each!!! Jenna summons Meteor and attacks Red Dragon's party doing 724 damage each!!! Guard One is defeated. Guard Two is defeated. Mia attacks using her staff doing 120 damage on Red Dragon.  
  
Garet attacks Red Dragon with his sword doing 190 damage! Red Dragon is defeated.  
  
Red Dragon changed back to Mr. Pagans lying down on the floor defeated along with the two other guards. Jenna went to free Isaac and Felix from the rope that they were tied up in. "Thank you for saving us Jenna, Garet, Mia, and Sheba. You too Kraden," Said Felix. "No problem," said Garet. Now Jenna, Garet, Mia, Sheba, and Isaac joined Felix's group to travel with him and fight battles. Kraden joined Felix's group as well to travel but will not be able to battle. Ivan and Picard came in and asked if everything was ok and it was. So they joined Felix's group as well. The order that will go into battle first is Felix, Garet, Sheba, and Picard. They all left the house and are talking about what to do. They saw Isaac's dad and Felix and Jenna's parents walking towards them. "Hey kids! We adults suggested to go and visit our hometown Vale on the continent of Angara!" said Kyle, which is Isaac's dad. "Sure. But we would need to travel on Felix's ship and travel far west. It might take days and days to reach it! Even probably months if we get sidetrack!" said Felix's dad. So they left town and got on Felix's ship. They started sailing west to the continent of Angara.  
  
Chapter 2 - Angara Continent  
  
One month and a week had past since they left the town of Prox on Felix's ship and sailing west. They finally reached the continent of Angara. They found there way back to the town of Vale safely.  
  
"Dora!! Dora!!!" shouted Kyle as he opened the door to his house. In came Isaac, Felix, Jenna and their parents. Garet went to see his parents and grandparents. The others were exploring the town with Kraden and some are resting at the Inn. "Huh?" said Dora which is Isaac's mother and she turned around. "Oh my gosh!! Oh Kyle!! I missed you so much!! How did you ever survive that boulder?? We thought you were dead!! Oh and Isaac, you have grown so much! And Hannah and Alan returned too!! I'm so glad to see you all!! Where are Kraden and your other friends that you met?" Dora finally stopped hugging them. She looked up. "They're exploring the town with Kraden and some of them went to the Inn to rest," said Isaac. "Oh I see." said Dora. "Did you find a place to stay yet Hannah?" "We're staying at the Inn until our house gets rebuilt and fixed," replied Alan. "Come on now, Kyle and Isaac you need your rest so you are able to tell your story to us tomorrow," said Dora pushing them up the stairs and to sleep. Felix, Jenna, and their parents went outside and went to look at their house that was wreaked in half after the boulder fell down on it 3 years ago. 3 years back, Kyle, Hannah, and Alan were helping Felix getting out of the river before the boulder fell. But the boulder came and everyone thought Kyle, Hannah, Alan, and Felix died. Until 3 years later, Felix unmasked himself inside Sol Sanctum when he was with Saturos and Menardi. Saturos and Menardi had saved Felix after the boulder fell down and made Felix flow down the river. Now in the present, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia defeated Saturos and Menardi. Then Agatio who was the leader of The North Clan and Karst who is Menardi's younger sister appeared for revenge in the death of Saturos and Menardi. But they were defeated as well by Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Picard. With help from Isaac and the others. A lot has happened since then. Kraden came and said to go and meet the others at the Main Sanctum, which is north in the town. He is going to tell Isaac and meet with you there. So Jenna and Felix left for the Main Sanctum and entered seeing the rest of the group there except for Isaac. The Great Healer was there and so was Garet's grandfather. The Great Healer told them that all four lighthouses were lit - Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars - and afterwards, the elements came towards Sol Sanctum Lighthouse and only 2 people can use the supreme powers that are at the top of that Lighthouse. Then Isaac and Kraden came in. "Did we miss anything important?" asked Kraden. "Not yet. Just the fact that only 2 people can use the supreme powers that are given at the top of Sol Sanctum Lighthouse." said The Great Healer. "But now, there is a greater evil that appeared after the defeat of Agatio and Karst. It went on top of Sol Sanctum Lighthouse and was given one of the supreme powers." "Who is this great evil? And which one of us will be able to use the 2nd supreme powers of the Lighthouse?" asked Isaac.  
  
"We are not sure yet," said The Great Healer. "We only know that only Felix and Isaac could use the supreme powers. So I want all of you to get to the top of the Sol Sanctum Lighthouse and get either Isaac or Felix to get the other supreme powers. Understand?" "Yes. We do." said the others. "Good. Now you can rest today and start tomorrow," said The Great Healer. "You are dismissed."  
  
Chapter 3 - Sol Sanctum Lighthouse  
  
Everyone had rested for the day and then the next morning, they walked to Sol Sanctum Lighthouse. They entered it and inside the Lighthouse were all sorts of different puzzles to be solved until they are able to reach the top. They went through the first door and found a puzzle. In the puzzle, they had to roll around the logs so they can make room for them to go through the door to the south. They moved the northern log to the south, moved the eastern log right, moved the 1st northern log back north, and moved the most southern log north. Now they can get through to the next room. In the next room, they see two statues on each side. One of them is hiding a mini-boss monster and the other one has the a set of stairs going up to the next room. Felix concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Move on the statue on the left side. It was actually the wrong statue! The mini-boss monster's name is Bee Master. The scene changes to the battle scene.  
  
Felix HP: 682/682 Sheba HP: 310/310 Picard HP: 614/614 Garet HP: 523/523 Felix PP: 124/124 Sheba PP: 97/97 Picard PP: 107/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 45 Level 39 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Bee Master HP: 1378/1378 Bee Master PP: 36/36 Level 25  
  
Felix attacks with his Sol Blade and does 318 damage on Bee Master. Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Plasma Blast on Bee Master doing 97 damage on Bee Master. She looses 8PP. Bee Master concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Poison Bomb on Felix, Sheba, Picard, and Garet. But it had no effect on them. Bee Master looses 12PP. Picard attacks with his Water Staff and Bee Master takes 99 damage. Garet attacks Bee Master with his sword and does 120 damage.  
  
Felix HP: 682/682 Sheba HP: 310/310 Picard HP: 614/614 Garet HP: 523/523 Felix PP: 124/124 Sheba PP: 89/97 Picard PP: 107/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 45 Level 39 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Bee Master HP: 744/1378 Bee Master PP: 24/36 Level 25  
  
Bee Master attacks with its tale stinger and misses Picard doing no damage. Felix attacks Bee Master with his Sol Blade doing 219 damage. Sheba summons Thor and attacks Bee Master doing 452 damage. Picard attacks Bee Master with his Water Staff doing 104 damage. Bee Master is defeated.  
  
The scene changes back to normal. Felix uses his Psynergy power "Move" and the statue on the right side moved to the left. It revealed a set of stairs going up to the next room. In the next room, it is just a long hallway with different forks during the path. Felix's group goes west, and then at the first fork, he goes south. They keep on going south until they get to another fork which they turn left and goes up the stairs. They need to solve one more puzzle until they are able to reach the top of the Lighthouse. In the last room, they need to push electrical blocks in the appropriate place so the statue will make an electrical current running through the line and opening the door to the top of the Lighthouse. After they did this, it opened the door and they went up the stairs and they are now outside of the Lighthouse but on top of it. Felix is the one the others decide he should have the powers. So Felix walked up to the tablet, and it said that Felix has now successfully have the supreme powers. Now it is time to get back. Isaac concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Retreat. They are now back at the very beginning of the Sol Sanctum Lighthouse.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Enemies  
  
Before the group can leave the Lighthouse entry, Felix and the rest of the group sees that the entrance is blocked. Just then, something appears from behind them. "You may not leave," said the mysterious voice. Felix jumped with nervous. Who could it be? Could it be the greater evil? The group turned around to see the person who said the mysterious voice. It was Saturos! How could he survive after all these years? After Isaac and his group defeated him and Menardi at the top of Venus Lighthouse? He began to speak to them. "We finally meet again. I sense that Felix has grown stronger within. You still owe us your life Felix! We saved you from drowning!!" said Saturos. "Yes that is correct." said another voice. Menardi appeared. "How could you two survive? We defeated you at the top of Venus Lighthouse!" said Isaac. "Menardi, explain to them." said Saturos. "No. I will." said another mysterious voice. It was Agatio. Karst, which was Menardi's younger sister, came with him. "Your friend Alex came and he got the supreme powers from the top of Sol Sanctum Lighthouse. He used his new powers to revive all of us. First, he went to the top of Venus Lighthouse to revive Saturos and Menardi, then he came to revive me and Karst in the middle of Mars Lighthouse," said Agatio. "His new powers also allowed us to take some of his powers for our own use as well. And with that, it will let us fuse us all four into one great monster." "But you don't need to worry yet. Because we won't be fighting you until the top of Mercury Lighthouse." said Karst. "The top of Mercury Lighthouse? What are you planning to do there?" asked Mia. "We plan on destroying the 4 Lighthouses," said Menardi. "Starting from the top, to the bottom." "We won't let you!" shouted Mia. Just then, Alex warped in. "Mia, you should be grateful that we aren't fighting you yet. It is time to go. We may see each other again until the top of Mercury Lighthouse. That is, if you have the bravery to go to the top before we do and destroy the lighthouse," said Alex. They disappeared. And now the entrance to get back into Vale is now opened again. "Come on. We need to tell The Great Healer everything that they told us." said Isaac. The whole group left the Lighthouse and returned to the Main Sanctum in Vale. "So is that what they plan to do?" said The Great Healer. "They're going to destroy all the four lighthouses from the top to bottom?" "Yes. That is what they said." said Felix. "So it looks like you all have a new adventure to begin. Your journey now is to go back to each of the four lighthouses and prevent Agatio, Menardi, Karst, and Saturos to fuse into the great evil monster they were talking about and destroying the lighthouses," said The Great Healer. "Yes. We understand. We will start right away," said Felix. "No. Not yet. I can't help overhearing what you said and I suggest you to rest for the night. Then you will start tomorrow morning." said Garet's grandfather walking in. "Don't worry. We can start now and rest up in Vault," said Garet. "Yes. Vault is the town that is just southeast from where we are." said Ivan. "I never been to other places on Angara before." said Picard. "I heard that Vault is a quiet and peaceful town. It also has a jail there too," said Mia. "I heard of the name but I've never been there. I only went to places near my hometown Imil. Besides the other towns I went to with Isaac on the other continents when we were traveling to the Jupiter and Mars Lighthouse." "Well, we better leave for Vault now. Goodbye Great Healer. Goodbye Garet's grandfather." said Felix. "Goodbye." said Great Healer and Garet's grandfather. "And good luck." Felix and the group left the Main Sanctum. They said their last goodbyes to other people in the town. Then they left Vale and traveled southeast to the town of Vault. Vault is the place where Ivan lost Lord Hammet's Rod. "Hello. Would you like to stay at the Inn for the day?" asked the Innkeeper. "Yes please." said Felix. "Let's see... since there are 8 of you and it costs 24 coins a day, 24 times 8 is 192! You need to pay 192 a day if all 8 of you want to stay here." said the Innkeeper. "Ok. Here you go." said Felix handing the coins to him. "Thank you. Waiter, so these people their rooms on the upper floor please!" said the Innkeeper. The "Waiter" came and led them to their 4 rooms on the upper floor. A room only fits 2 people. The lowest floor in the Inn is the Innkeeper's room and the Waiter's room. The Waiter showed Felix and the others their rooms. Felix and Isaac are sleeping together. Garet and Jenna are sharing their room. Sheba and Ivan are sleeping together. And Picard and Mia are together in a room. "Here you are. Enjoy your stay," said the Waiter going back down the stairs. Everyone looked inside their little comfy rooms. There were 2 small beds on each side with a small table against the wall in between the beds. Then there was another small table with 2 chairs in the middle of the room. And there was a drawer for their clothes. "Hey you guys. We should go sightseeing around the town. And the people who had been here before can show the other people around town." said Isaac. "Me, Ivan, and Garet have already been here before. So people can go with either them or me." Jenna and Mia went with Garet. Felix, Ivan, and Sheba went with Isaac. Picard went with Ivan. "Meet back here before dinner time alright?" said Isaac. "You're free to go now! But make sure you don't go out of town!"  
  
Chapter 5 - The Greatest Storm  
  
The group left the Inn and started walking around sightseeing. Some of them bought new items, weapons and armor. Some of them didn't. Suddenly, the sky started to turn dark and gray. Then rain drops started to fall down. It fell down harder and harder. The rain turned into the worse storm ever that Vault had. "Everyone get inside your house right now! Lock all doors and windows!! Make sure that you have your children with you and keep them indoors! Stay inside everyone!" shouted a guard standing outside. Felix and the others ran through the crowd of people getting to the Inn before the Inn Door closes. They were able to get through. "If anyone has their own rooms here please go back to their rooms immediately! For those who do not have their own rooms, stay in the lobby!!" shouted the Innkeeper. Felix met up with the group upstairs near their rooms. "Is everyone ok?" asked Felix. "Yes. We are." said the others. "Let's see. Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Sheba, and Mia." said Felix to himself. "Where are Ivan and Picard?? They're not here!" "They might be trapped outside! We need to go find them!" said Sheba. "No. It's too risky for us to go outside right now. We just need to hope that they are ok and found shelter." said Felix. Sheba went inside to her room and pretended she closed her door. She waited until the others where inside their own rooms. But before Sheba could go out, Felix quickly opened his door made sure no one was watching and went down the stairs. Sheba followed him. Sheba went downstairs and saw that most of the people were lying down doing something to keep them occupied. She saw Felix sneaking out the door. She sneaked outside as well and saw Felix making his way to a house. Before he could knock. "Felix! I want to help to. You're going to need help to get through this storm," said Sheba. "Sheba! What are you doing here? I told you it's too dangerous right now to go outside!" said Felix. "I know. But I'm so worried that Ivan might be in danger." said Sheba. "Oh I see. You like him don't you? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," said Felix. He didn't notice Sheba blushed as he turned around to knock the door. "Besides, Picard is with him and he is a Water Adept. He should know how to handle things in a storm." "Hello? Who is it?" said a voice from inside. "Hi. We are wondering with if 2 boys named Ivan and Picard is inside," said Felix. "Sorry. Nobody here." said the voice from inside. Sheba looked around at the windows at each side and saw 2 other people pulling the window curtain closed. But it wasn't Ivan or Picard. "Felix! I think I just saw 2 men inside!" said Sheba. "What did they do Sheba?" asked Felix. "They closed the window curtains so we couldn't see just as the other person inside told us that there wasn't anybody else there by the names of Ivan and Picard!" said Sheba. "I think there's something suspicious going on inside!" "You're right. We should convince them to let us inside," said Felix. Felix started concentrating his Psynergy powers and unleashed "Force"! The Force Psynergy breaks down wooden doors, blocks, etc. Using the Force Psynergy takes off 4PP. He keeps on using the Force Psynergy until the door breaks off. "What have you done to my door? You damaged it you pay!" said the lady. "Felix! Sheba!" said Ivan and Picard. "Hold it! If you want to get to them you better get through us first!" said the two thieves.  
  
Felix HP: 682/682 Sheba HP: 310/310 Felix PP: 112/124 Sheba PP: 97/97 Level 45 Level 39  
  
Thief One HP: 524/524 Thief Two HP: 524/524 Thief One PP: 36/36 Thief Two PP: 36/36 Level 10 Level 10  
  
Felix attacks Thief One with his Sol Blade and does a critical hit doing 393 damage!! Sheba concentrates on her Psynergy powers and unleashes Storm Ray on Thief One and Thief Two! It does 324 damage and Sheba looses 10PP. Thief One is defeated. Thief Two defends itself using his iron shield.  
  
Felix HP: 682/682 Sheba HP: 310/310 Felix PP: 112/124 Sheba PP: 87/97 Level 45 Level 39  
  
Thief One HP: 0/524 Thief Two HP: 200/524 Thief One PP: 36/36 Thief Two PP: 36/36 Level 18 Level 18  
  
Felix concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Ragnarok! It does 243 damage on Thief Two and Felix looses 7PP. Thief Two is defeated.  
  
Felix is now Level 46! Felix's HP is now at 690! Felix's PP is now at 132!  
  
Sheba is now Level 40! Sheba's HP is now at 322! Sheba's PP is now at 117!  
  
The two thieves are lying on the ground defeated. Ivan, Picard, and the lady are tied up in ropes. Felix and Sheba had untied them from the ropes. "Thank you for rescuing us. But you still need to pay for my door!" said the lady who was the owner of this house. "Here. I will give you 500 coins for the door," said Felix. "Keep the change." "Oh. No, no. I mustn't take that much of your coins. You need them for your traveling. Don't worry. I guess I can use my own coins. But it would be helpful if you move these people out of the way." said the lady. "Oh alright." said Felix. Felix, Sheba, Ivan, and Picard helped move the two thieves. Then the mayor came. "Is everything ok here? I heard there were thieves' here," said the mayor. "Hello. Yes those are the thieves over there." said the lady. "Ah. They will be put in jail right away," said the mayor. "Oh! Well hello Ivan! It's been a long time since we seen each other! How have you been? You've grown and changed so much! Well, come to my place after we put these people in jail. You remember where my house is right? Well I guess I'll be seeing soon after the storm ends!" The mayor and the guards he brought took the thieves and started to leave.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Town of Imil  
  
After the mayor and guards left with the thieves, the lady asked if they would like to stay at her house for a while until the storm dies down. They said sorry but they had to go see the mayor so they left the house. It was still raining hard and hardly anyone was outside except for the guards, the mayor, and the thieves that were being put into jail. "You each deserve one year in jail. If you took anything from the lady's house, you better give it back now or else it will be two years in jail." said the mayor. "No. You can even check our pockets. We didn't take anything," said the thieves putting their hands in their pockets and emptying it out. They just have candy, and other useless stuff. "Alright then... You still have one year in jail for breaking into the lady's house." said the mayor. He left the jail. After he left, he sees Felix, Sheba, Ivan, and Picard walking up the hill towards the Mayor's house. "Hello there! Go ahead. Go in. Don't be shy. The door is already opened!" said the mayor walking towards them. Felix opens the door and walks inside followed by the others. "Sit down! Sit down!" says the mayor. "I want to thank you all for catching and defeating the thieves. They have one year of jail. I think you should have a reward. But nothing is in mind right now." "Oh it doesn't matter. We don't really need any rewards right now," said Felix. "We're departing on our new journey tomorrow so we should get some rest at the Inn." says Ivan. "A new journey? Where are you going?" asked the mayor. "We found out that Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst is going back to the four lighthouses and destroy them," said Felix. "Oh I see." said the mayor. "I guess you should be going now. Good luck on your new journey!" "Thanks. It means a lot to us. We already know that the whole world is depending on us to save the four lighthouses from destruction," said Felix. "Goodbye." "Goodbye." said the mayor and the others. Felix and the group left. It was still raining. But they ran back to the Inn and went in. It was less crowded as it was before. They went up the stairs and saw Isaac and the other people standing at their doors. Their faces looked like they were mad at Felix and Sheba. "Guys, we can explain," said Felix. "Go ahead. Explain." said Isaac. "I sneaked out of the Inn first and then Sheba followed me to a lady's house." said Felix. "After the lady told us that there was no one named Ivan or Picard in her house, I saw two thieves closing the window curtains. So I told Felix that and he used his Force Psynergy," said Sheba. "Yes. After that, the door broke down. Ivan and Picard were tied up and so was the lady. Sheba was right about the two thieves she saw." said Felix. "So we went to free them but we had to fight the thieves first." "We won of course and then we were able to free Ivan, Picard, and the lady. Then after a short talk, the mayor and 3 guards came in. They put the thieves in jail for one year. You can even go check the jail and ask the mayor for proof," said Sheba. "Yea. The mayor was going to give us a reward but he couldn't think of anything to give us," said Felix. "So I said it doesn't matter and we left." "I guess that's good enough," said Isaac. "Just as long as everyone is safe. Now come on. We need to rest up for tomorrow." Everyone went back inside to their rooms. Sheba was glad that Ivan is safe. Mia is glad as well that Picard wasn't injured. Everyone went to sleep. The next morning, it was a bright and sunny wet day. Everyone thinks that the storm had ended during the night. There was a lot of happiness because in the morning, the children who were sleeping in another place without their parents returned home. The parents were so happy to see them again. Luckily they didn't know what happened in the lady's house. Felix and Isaac woke up and woke everyone else up. They packed their things and went downstairs to the Lobby. They said their goodbyes and left. They left the town of Vault as well. "It feels so good to smell the fresh air again," said Mia as they went outside Vault. "Yes. It does feel good," said Jenna who was walking along beside her. "Come on. This is no time to enjoy. Well, I guess it can be but we have to get to Imil and Mercury Lighthouse," said Isaac. They walked for hours and hours until they reached the town named Imil. Imil is on a snowy land. They went inside the town of Imil and Mia was the first one to speak. "We should check out the Main Sanctum to see how they're doing. You remember the kids right Isaac, Ivan, and Garet?" said Mia. "Yes. We do." said Isaac. "They were a little boy and a little girl." "Yes. That is correct. We should go and check up on them," said Mia. They went sliding across the small ice on the ground and entered the Main Sanctum. But Sheba fell down on the sheet of ice they were crossing and landed on the snow. "Ouch!" said Sheba. Sheba lost 19HP because of falling down on the ice and hurting herself. "Oh hold on. Let me heal that," said Mia. She concentrated her Psynergy powers and unleashed Ply on Sheba. The Ply Psynergy heals 100HP and uses up 4PP. "Thank you very much Mia," said Sheba as she was getting up. "No problem. Come on. Let's go inside," said Mia opening the doors and going inside. They went inside. The Sanctum was a small place. The two kids were shocked at the sight of seeing Mia. "Mia! You're back!" said the boy. "Mia!! We missed you so much!" said the girl. "Hello! I've missed you too Rick and Lisa!" said Mia. "You met new friends? That's wonderful!" said Lisa. "Yes of course I met new friends! They were such a big help during my journey towards the four lighthouses." said Mia. "How are you doing with the Sanctum?" "I'm doing well! But it can sometimes get boring in here. So I usually bring in books to read," says Rick. "Oh that's good. At least you're reading and practicing your healing powers as well." said Mia. "Well, my friends and I better get going now. It was nice talking to you again." "Where are you going this time?" asked Lisa. "Oh well, we're going back to the Mercury Lighthouse to stop the enemies from reaching the top and destroying it." said Mia. "Enemies? Who are the enemies?" asked Rick. "Well I think I shouldn't tell you that part," said Mia. "I am sorry but we really need to go." "Alright. Will you be coming back later?" asked Lisa. "I might." said Mia. "Ok. Goodbye and good luck!" said Rick and Lisa. "Thank you. That means a lot to us. Goodbye and keep up the good work!" said Mia.  
  
Chapter 7 - Mercury Lighthouse  
  
Mia and the others finally left the Sanctum. Before Mia left for her first journey to the top of the Mercury Lighthouse with Isaac, Garet, and Ivan, she left Rick and Lisa in charge of the Sanctum. It's been almost one year until now since she seen them. For some history facts on Mia, she is in a clan called the "Mercury Clan". The Mercury Clan's job is to protect the Mercury Lighthouse from anyone else who dares enter it and reaches to the top to light it using the Mercury Gem that was stolen on Mt. Aleph three years ago. Saturos, Menardi, and Alex stole it. Saturos and Menardi used Alex to get into the Lighthouse. There are new puzzles in the Lighthouse since last time. Some of the new puzzles require Psynergy powers that only Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Picard can use. For example, in a room when you see a big yellow circle, you use a new Psynergy power called 'Teleport'. Only Sheba can use it. Or other Jupiter Adepts but she was the only one who learned it. Another example is when you have two fire poles and only one of them is lit. You need the other one to be lit with fire so you use Jenna's new Psynergy power called 'Ignite'. When you stand in alignment with the other fire pole, you can use the one that is already lit to spread fire over to the next pole. After Felix and the group enter the Lighthouse, they go north along the pathway and then west to reach a door. In the next room, they go north and they see Saturos blocking the next doorway. "Ha, ha, ha! I knew you would come! You have fallen into the first part of our trap! Now you'll need to fight me if you wish to advance to the next part!" said Saturos.  
  
Felix HP: 690/690 Sheba HP: 322/322 Picard HP: 614/614 Garet HP: 523/523 Felix PP: 132/132 Sheba PP: 117/117 Picard PP: 107/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 46 Level 40 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Saturos HP: 2000/2000 Saturos PP: 73/73 Level 40  
  
Felix concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Gaia! Saturos takes 142 damage and Felix looses 7PP. Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Slash! Saturos takes 72 damage and Sheba looses 4PP. Saturos concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Pyroclasm on Felix, Sheba, and Picard doing 219 damage!! Saturos looses 29PP. Picard concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Ply Well on Sheba. Sheba recovers 200HP. Picard looses 8PP. Garet attacks with his Fire Blade doing 52 damage on Saturos.  
  
Felix HP: 471/690 Sheba HP: 303/322 Picard HP: 395/614 Garet HP: 523/523 Felix PP: 125/132 Sheba PP: 113/117 Picard PP: 99/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 46 Level 40 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Saturos HP: 1734/2000 Saturos PP: 44/73 Level 40  
  
Felix concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Thorn! Saturos takes 98 damage and Felix looses 6PP. Saturos concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Dragon Cloud on Sheba! Sheba takes 342 damage! Saturos looses 6PP. Sheba is defeated. Picard concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Revive on Sheba! Sheba is revived but only has half of her HP back. Picard looses 15PP. Garet attacks with his Fire Blade on Saturos doing 49 damage.  
  
Felix HP: 471/690 Sheba HP: 161/322 Picard HP: 395/614 Garet HP: 523/523 Felix PP: 119/132 Sheba PP: 113/117 Picard PP: 84/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 46 Level 40 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Saturos HP: 1587/2000 Saturos PP: 30/73 Level 40  
  
Felix summons Judgment on Saturos! He takes 482 damage! Sheba summons Thor on Saturos! He takes 523 damage! Picard summons Boreas on Saturos!!! He takes 837 damage!!! Garet summons Djinn Corona! It blocks the group with a defensive firewall! Saturos attacks Garet doing 14 damage.  
  
Felix HP: 471/690 Sheba HP: 161/322 Picard HP: 395/614 Garet HP: 509/523 Felix PP: 119/132 Sheba PP: 113/117 Picard PP: 84/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 46 Level 40 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Saturos HP: 0/2000 Saturos PP: 30/73 Level 40  
  
Saturos is defeated.  
  
Picard is now at Level 48! Picard's HP is now 624! Picard's PP is now 116!  
  
Garet is now at Level 37! Garet's HP is now 531! Garet's PP is now 102!  
  
"You may have been able to get through the first part! But I'll bet you won't be able to get through the next parts! Ha!" says Saturos and he disappeared. "Ugh. A trap? Why are they setting up a trap?" asked Ivan. "I don't know. But whatever is within these next few rooms, we'll be able to get through it to the top." says Isaac. "Come on! Let's go." said Felix. The group went into the next room. There is a yellow circle in the middle of the room. They all step on it. "Everyone on? Alright then. Let's do it Sheba," said Felix. "Right." said Sheba. Sheba concentrated her Psynergy powers and unleashed Teleport! "Teleport!" shouted Sheba. The room glowed and faded away. The porter that they were on before had transported to another yellow porter in another room. There is a door in this new room. They go through and they go directly north along the pathway and up the stairs and they are now outside of the Lighthouse at the top.  
  
Chapter 8 - Destroyed and Disappeared  
  
They are on the top of the Lighthouse standing outside. On either side of them they see two sets of staircases to reach the main ledge. They get up the staircase on the right and they see Alex, Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst standing in front of the lit Mercury Center. "You have arrived," says Agatio. "We were waiting for you," said Menardi. "You have fallen into our trap! We won't tell you what we're going to be doing yet! Ha, ha!" said Saturos. Alex concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Vine! A hoard of vines came from Alex and it bind Felix and the rest of his group. Alex concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Retreat! Alex didn't let go of Felix and his group yet. When he used his Retreat Psynergy, they went back to the bottom of the Lighthouse Entrance and are still outside. Before they left, Mia saw Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst fusing into the greatest monster they were talking about back at the Sol Sanctum Lighthouse. The monster they fused into was known as the "Dragon Sorcerer". "We made a diversion to get you back to the bottom of the Lighthouse so the others can destroy the Lighthouse." said Alex. He looked up. "Ah. They had fused into the mighty Dragon Sorcerer." "The Dragon Sorcerer?" said Sheba. "Yes. That is correct," said Alex as everybody else started to look up at the top. "Shockwave Pulsar!!!" shouted Dragon Sorcerer. A big wave of shock electricity appeared and it hit the Lighthouse while Dragon Sorcerer was flying in the sky. "Shockwave Pulsar!!!" shouted Dragon Sorcerer. "Shockwave Pulsar!!!" Another and another big wave of shock electricity appeared until it made the Mercury Lighthouse fell to the ground in piles of broken rock. The Dragon Sorcerer flew back onto ground and defused back to Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst. "It looks like our job here is done. You are lucky you don't need to fight anyone else for now," said Alex. He disappeared along with Saturos and the others. "No. I have completely failed my duty as a Water Adept. I do not deserve to be in the Water Clan," said Mia disappointedly. "Watch out!! A big boulder is coming our way!!" shouted Ivan. Felix and Isaac concentrated on their Psynergy powers and unleashed Move! They are trying to hold back the boulder from hitting the others. Ivan and Sheba concentrates on their Psynergy powers and unleashes Shine Plasma! It hits the boulder on both sides and it is broken up into pieces of small rock. Mia looks over to the town of Imil. She sees it disappearing into thin air. And then the rest of the Mercury Lighthouse that survived is disappearing too. Now all that is left is an open field and piles of broken pieces of rock. "Why is it disappearing?" asked Picard. "I do not know yet. We will need to do research if we want to find out more than the basics," said Kraden.  
  
Then there was a sudden tremor. And then after the tremor, there was a blackout. The small island that Felix and group were on had broke off the main island because of the tremor. They drifted for hours and hours until they reach the southeast part of Angara. They were able to connect with the small land area and Felix and Isaac were the first ones to get up. Felix recognizes this spot. The spot were another small island named Idejima was broken off after the Venus Lighthouse was lit. Sheba and Jenna wakes up and also remembers this place. Everyone else wakes up. "Is this the place were that small island Idejima broke off right after Venus Lighthouse was lit?" asked Jenna. "Yeah, it was." replied Felix. "We'll tell you guys the story on how we got to the Jupiter and Mars Lighthouse later at Lalivero Inn." said Isaac. Felix, Jenna. Sheba and Picard followed Isaac and the rest to the town of Lalivero. Lalivero is Sheba's hometown. Her father's name is Faran. She lost her mother in an invasion of monsters attacking Lalivero in the past. Faran was also the mayor of Lalivero. Their house was destroyed when the invasion of monsters came. Since Sheba's house was destroyed, she and her father made a new house in the center of town. Faran is very rich. He is also kind when giving money to the poor. After they enter Lalivero, they see Faran talking with 2 guards. "Dad!!" said Sheba happily. "Huh? Sheba!! You returned home! I thought we will loose you forever!!" said Faran. "How did you ever survive all those adventures you must've had?" "I was able to escape and met new friends on the way across the Indra Continent." said Sheba. "You've brought your friends here? That's wonderful!" said Faran. "May I ask what their names are?" "That is Isaac and that is Felix. The girl in the pink shirt is Jenna. The girl with the blue hair is Mia. The boy with the blue hair is Picard. The boy wearing the green cape is Ivan. And the other boy is Garet." said Sheba. "Did you know that Ivan is a Jupiter Adept as well?" "That's just awesome! Come on in. You must be cold in those kinds of clothes!" said Faran leading them inside to his house. "Oh I'm sorry for bothering you guards. It looks like my daughter is back now." "Yes we know. It was nice seeing you and your friends again Sheba," said Guard One.  
  
Chapter 9 - Invasion on Lalivero  
  
Everyone gets inside of Sheba's house. It is nice, big, and comfortable for everyone. The walls are painted with a gold colour. The first room that they enter is small which Sheba and Faran call the "Front Room". The next room is the Living Room. Then the next is the kitchen. The stairs to the upper floor is in the Front Room. The rooms upstairs are the bathroom, Sheba's bedroom, Faran's bedroom, and the guestroom. Everyone is 'awe' as they explore Sheba's big house. After an hour of exploring the house, they meet back downstairs in the Living Room. "How did you get back here from the continent of Indra?" asked Faran. "Felix had a ship so we used it." said Sheba. "Once we landed on Angara, we went to Felix's hometown Vale. It is also the hometown of Jenna, Garet, and Isaac. Afterwards we stayed in the town of Vault. Then we went to the snowy town of Imil. That is the hometown of Mia. We traveled all the way there from Vale because we had to make sure our enemies don't get back to the top of Mercury Lighthouse and destroy it. But we were too late. One of our enemies Alex teleported us back to the bottom and the other enemies Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst had fused into the Dragon Sorcerer. They then destroyed the Lighthouse." "After the enemies had disappeared, the Lighthouse disappeared as well. Then there was a tremor. It made us all unconscious and broke the island we were on apart. We drifted for hours and hours until we landed on the place near Venus Lighthouse," said Sheba. "That was quite an adventure," said Faran. "Why are your enemies destroying the Lighthouses? How were they able to fuse into Dragon Sorcerer? Did they fight you after they destroyed the Lighthouse?" "You are asking us too many questions Father. They will take too long to answer." said Sheba. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I was curious about what happened to you on your journey across the Angara and Indra continent." said Faran. "We didn't just visit the Indra continent Father. We also went to other small islands as well." said Sheba. "We went to Lemurian Island which only had the town of Lemuria on it. It was the hometown of Picard." "Ah I see." says Faran. "Well are you going to be staying here for awhile?" "Yes we are. We are going to visit the Venus Lighthouse again and see if we can get back the Mercury Lighthouse," said Sheba. "Faran! Faran! The monsters are back!!" said a Guard running in. "They are the same monsters as before but stronger!!" "How can this be? When will they ever give up fighting?" said Faran. "Go and gather villagers to a safe place. Then get the other Fighters and fend off the invading monsters from coming in and bringing reinforcements." "Yes sir!" said the Guard going back out. "I am sorry but you have to go with the other villagers," said Faran. "Don't worry! We'll help you fight you fight the monsters! We're expert fighters too! And we can use the power of Psynergy!" said Isaac. "That's right.I guess you can go," said Faran. "Just be careful outside when you're fighting!" "Right! Come on guys let's go help and fight!" said Isaac going outside with the others.  
  
They see hoards of monsters trying to come in through the Main Gate and the Back Gate. Villagers are running towards the safe place that Faran was talking about. "Okay. You saw how many monsters there are. My group will go help the Back Gate and Felix's group will go help and fight the monsters at the Front Gate," said Isaac. "Let's go!!" The two groups split up and went off in different directions. "Faran has sent us to help." said Felix at the Front Gate telling the Fighters. "Faran has sent us to help." said Isaac at the Back Gate telling the Fighters. "Alright then. Come and help!" said Fighter One. Felix's group moves to the front and engages in a battle outside of the 'battle scene'. Felix concentrates on his Psynergy powers and unleashes Rockfall! It defeats most of the invading monsters at the Front Gate and Felix looses 5PP. At the Back Gate, Garet concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Super Nova!! It defeats a lot of the invading monsters and Garet looses 31PP. Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Blue Bolt! It defeats most of the monsters and looses 14PP. Mia concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Ply Well on two Guards that were injured. She looses 8PP. Suddenly, the sky darkens and the evil citadel owned by a dragon named Darigan floats towards above Sheba's house. An entrance opens up from the citadel and Darigan - the leader of the invading monsters - appears and lands on top of Sheba's roof. "People of Lalivero! Be prepared to fight me! I shall choose two random fighters at the Front Gate and the Back Gate. Those four fighters shall fight me to the death!" said Darigan. He is starting to choose the four fighters. He chooses Felix, Sheba, Mia, and Garet.  
  
Felix HP: 690/690 Sheba HP: 322/322 Mia HP: 417/417 Garet HP: 531/531 Felix PP: 127/132 Sheba PP: 103/117 Mia PP: 66/74 Garet PP: 71/102 Level 46 Level 40 Level 36  
Level 37  
  
Darigan HP: 3500/3500 Darigan PP: 182/182 Level 45  
  
Felix attack Darigan with his Sol Blade and makes a critical hit doing 523 damage!! Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Blue Bolt! Darigan takes 129 damage and Sheba looses 14PP. Darigan concentrates his attack powers and unleashes Dark Blessing! Sheba and Mia both take 319 damage. Mia concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Pure Wish on the whole party! Everyone recovers 400HP. Mia looses 20PP. Garet summons Meteor! Darigan takes 623 damage!  
  
Felix HP: 690/690 Sheba HP: 322/322 Mia HP: 417/417 Garet HP: 531/531 Felix PP: 127/132 Sheba PP: 89/117 Mia PP: 56/74 Garet PP: 71/102 Level 46 Level 40 Level 36  
Level 37  
  
Darigan HP: 2225/3500 Darigan PP: 182/182 Level 45  
  
Darigan attacks Felix but misses! Felix summons Azure on Darigan doing 823 damage!! Sheba summons Iris on Darigan doing 1290 damage!! Garet summons Kirin on Darigan doing 320 damage!! Darigan is dead.  
  
Darigan is lying on the ground exhausted from the defeat of the battle. But suddenly, the sky turns dark, and Darigan's body looks to be recovering! Then a face in the dark clouds appears telling Darigan and his minions to head back to the Fortress immediately. "I will be back better than ever!" said Darigan as him and his minions disappeared with the dark clouds. "Who was the face in the dark clouds?" asked Faran coming out of the Safe Place followed by everyone else. "That face we do not know yet. We need to do a bit more discovery about Darigan," said Kraden. It is now late at night and Felix and company rests inside Sheba's house for the night. Kraden wanted to talk to Sheba and Ivan privately after everyone else went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 10 - Venus Powers  
  
"Sheba, Ivan, please stay out here until everyone else goes to sleep." said Kraden. "Ok." said Sheba and Ivan. They watched as everyone else went to their rooms to sleep. "Let's go." said Kraden. He led them down the stairs to the Lobby where it was quiet. There were only 5 sources of light in the room from lit torches. "I have something to tell you about your powers of Jupiter." said Kraden. The others listened carefully. "I have a friend named Jupito who is a skilled master in the arts of Jupiter Powers. I need you two to go and send him a message that the Jupiter Lighthouse needs his help." "Where is Jupito?" asked Sheba. "Jupito is living in a town called 'Delhi'." said Kraden. "That was the first town we got to after the island Idejima landed there!" said Sheba. "That's right. We must find him quickly. I am sure Agatio and Karst have heard of him and after they get rid of the Venus Lighthouse, they would surely go after Jupito and the Jupiter Lighthouse," said Kraden. "We Alchemy sages at Vale do not even know if Jupito is still living. We must only hope that he still is." "So that means after we saved the Venus Lighthouse, we can go get Jupito?" asked Ivan. "Yes. That is correct," replied Kraden. There are sudden footsteps at the Inn Door. They knocked and asked if the Innkeeper was there. Kraden said no and the people outside wanted to say that they need to come in. Then the Innkeeper appeared from downstairs. "Don't worry, I'll open it." said the Innkeeper. The Innkeeper opened the door and the Guards told him to tell a group of friends who is with Isaac and Felix that there is no need to go to the Venus Lighthouse anymore because Vena, the lady who mastered the powers of Venus is here to help protect it. She is there at the Lighthouse Entrance right now. "Oh ok. I'll tell them first thing in the morning when they wake up. Goodbye." said the Innkeeper. The Guards left and closed the door. He turned to see Kraden, Sheba, and Ivan. "What are you doing here?" said the Innkeeper. "We were having a private talk. And would you mind if we tell the others ourselves?" said Kraden. "Sure go ahead." said the Innkeeper going back down. The Innkeeper left and the others went back up to sleep. It is now the morning. Everyone wakes up. They go downstairs for a short talk. "Good morning everyone. Had a good sleep?" asked Kraden. "Yes we did." said everyone else. "Well, last night, we got a message saying that we do not need to go to the Venus Lighthouse anymore because Vena, the lady who mastered the powers of Venus is there guarding the Lighthouse Entrances." said Kraden. "How are you so sure of it?" asked Jenna. "It could be a trap so we will really believe there is a lady named Vena guarding it but there really isn't so Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst are able to destroy the Lighthouse!" "Calm down Jenna. We will go see for ourselves right now. Let us go to the Venus Lighthouse!" said Kraden. Everyone got up and left Lalivero Inn. They left the town of Lalivero and crossed the fields towards the Venus Lighthouse. They see a lady sitting near the Lighthouse Main Entrance. "Halt!" shouted the lady. "Do not be afraid. We come in peace," said Kraden. "Hey. You're that lady we helped rescue back in Vault!" said Felix. "Yes. I am. And I know we would be meeting again someday. My name is Vena. I am the lady who has mastered the powers of Venus. And I sense that two of your companions are Venus Adepts." said Vena. "Felix and I are the two Venus Adepts," said Isaac. "My name is Isaac. That is Jenna, Garet, Sheba, Picard, Ivan, Kraden, and Mia." "It is nice meeting you all. I fear that four antagonists will be coming here soon to destroy the Venus Lighthouse," said Vena. "Is that true?" "Yes. I'm afraid so," said Kraden. "Well they sure won't be able to handle the powers of all of us! I have heard of this in the town of Vault. That is why I have come here. And I also heard that they had already destroyed the Mercury Lighthouse." said Vena. "Yes they did," said Mia. "I am terribly sorry for the Mercury Clan. But there is still hope that it really isn't completely gone." said Vena. "Come all. We must make a Protecting Shield of Invincibility to defend ourselves and the Venus Lighthouse from the four antagonists." Everyone gathered around Vena and she summoned her powers of Venus and an Invincibility Shield has appeared. Its duration will be until the end of day. "Let us hope that the four antagonists will stay far, far away from this place," said Vena. "I think they already are far, far away," said Kraden. "What makes you think that?" asked Garet. "Well, last night, Sheba, Ivan and I have had a little private talk about a man named Jupito who has mastered the powers of Jupiter. We hope he is still alive because we will need him to protect the Jupiter Lighthouse." said Kraden. "Thank you for telling us that wonderful piece of information!" said a mysterious voice. Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst had appeared behind them. "Now all we need to do first is get you out of the way and destroy the Venus Lighthouse!" They fused into the Dragon Sorcerer and flew to the top of Venus Lighthouse. "You may not destroy it!" shouted Vena. She summons Karon and attacks the Dragon Sorcerer. "Wow. That looks so awesome!" said Ivan with enthusiasm. Karon attempts to attack Dragon Sorcerer but she missed. Dragon Sorcerer attacked her back and Karon fell towards the top of Venus Lighthouse. "No Karon! Please don't fail on me now!! This is a time where we need you most!" shouted Vena. "There is no need to worry. Don't you remember that Protection of Invincibility Shield you gave us?" said Kraden. "You enabled it so we can protect the Venus Lighthouse and be able to fight the Dragon Sorcerer!" "Yes I know but Karon doesn't have that on her to protect her!" said Vena. Karon unleashed a mighty attack at Dragon Sorcerer and the Dragon Sorcerer falls down to ground defusing back into the four antagonists. "You may have defeated us this time, but we will all meet again at the Jupiter Lighthouse!!" said Agatio. They disappeared. Karon faded away and everything is back to normal now. "I thank you for helping me in the fight of the Dragon Sorcerer." "Oh no. We didn't help you at all! We just talked." said Isaac. "Well, you two Venus Adepts deserve this Psynergy. It is what I call Super Ragnorak." said Vena. She put out her hands and tells them to put out their hands. Her hands start to glow and the glow transfers to Isaac. She then does the same with Felix. Now Isaac and Felix have learned a new Psynergy! "Use this whenever you need to. Now, please go back to town and rest for your long journey ahead," said Vena. "Goodbye. We will meet again someday!" said Kraden and the others as they head back into town.  
  
Chapter 11 - Traveling to Delhi  
  
Everyone rested up in the town and now they're back on the seas traveling towards the town of Delhi. Their mission: to find Jupito. They traveled through most of the seas to reach Delhi. Almost half way through the seas, the ship stopped automatically. They hear the sound of a tidal wave coming towards them. They get prepared to run or fight. The tidal wave comes and smashes against the ship making it rock over and monsters appeared from the tidal wave. They came upon the ship and the group was all over the ship. They had to fight the monsters either one by one or in groups. "Prepare to fight!!" shouted Felix. Felix and Jenna and entered a battle with two Berserker Vermins.  
  
Felix HP: 690/690 Jenna HP: 550/550 Felix PP: 132/132 Jenna PP: 75/75 Level 46 Level 43  
  
Berserker Vermin One HP: 300/300 Berserker Vermin Two HP: 300/300 Berserker Vermin One PP: 20/20 Berserker Vermin Two PP: 20/20 Level 14 Level 14  
  
Felix concentrates on his Psynergy powers and unleashes Rockslide and looses 15PP! Berserker Vermin One and Two takes 53 damage each!! Jenna concentrates on her Psynergy powers and unleashes Firecluster and looses 16PP! Berserker Vermin One and Two takes 83 damage each!! Berserker Vermin One attacks Felix but misses!! Berserker Vermin Two attacks Jenna but misses!!  
  
Felix HP: 690/690 Jenna HP: 550/550 Felix PP: 117/132 Jenna PP: 59/75 Level 46 Level 43  
  
Berserker Vermin One HP: 164/300 Berserker Vermin Two HP: 164/300 Berserker Vermin One PP: 20/20 Berserker Vermin Two PP: 20/20 Level 14 Level 14  
  
Felix summons Ramses on Berserker Vermin One and Two and do 213 damage each!! Berserker Vermin One and Two is defeated.  
  
Felix and Jenna split up to help the others and the invading monsters flee seeing how strong they must be. The invading monsters disappear into the seas and the ship doesn't seem to be working at all. "Why won't this ship work anymore??" said Sheba. "It won't work because it got damaged," said Felix. "Where and how will we be able to get this stupid ship repaired?" asked Sheba getting mad. "No need to be mad." said Felix. "Mia, Picard, since you two are Mercury Adepts, can you swim towards Delhi and ask for help?" "Alright. We'll do our best to reach there," said Mia. "Good luck to both of you. We are all counting on you!!" said Felix. "Goodbye!!" Mia and Picard dived into the waters of the sea and they swam and swam and swam. It seemed like forever. The others were totally bored on the ship. They hardly have any food left. Until they heard a sound. A sound that sounded like another ship was coming! "There they are!!" shouted Mia's voice. The ship stopped in front of Felix's ship. "You did it!! You saved us! We thought you would never come." said Felix. "Well, I did didn't I?" said Mia. "Where's Picard?" asked Sheba. "He stayed at Delhi to be back up incase we can't get back there by another day or so." said Mia. "Come on everyone! Hop on to this ship. Don't worry. Felix's ship will be coming along with us." "Ok." said everyone else as they came aboard the rescue ship. The ship left and after a day, they finally reached Delhi.  
  
Chapter 12 - Jupito's Disappearance  
  
Delhi is a peaceful town that is coloured in a golden fashion. The houses' roofs were grayish blue and there is a big sanctum in the north of Delhi. "We're finally back!" said Jenna. "We should start searching for Jupito. He may be somewhere nearby." said Isaac. "Yes. Let's split up and we'll meet up at the Inn when we're finished." said Felix. They split up and they walked all over town asking various people if they know someone by the name of Jupito. Only one person in the world is honored to be named after one of the four Lighthouses. After awhile, they all met back at the Inn and talked about Jupito. "People say they have never heard of a man named Jupito!" complained Mia. "They must be lying," said Garret. "We need more information on who to ask so we can find Jupito!" shouted Felix. The whole Inn Lobby went silent to Felix's shout. He sat back down. The Lobby went back to noisy again. "I'm sorry," said Felix. "Don't worry big brother. We've all been trying hard. I just hope we are able to find Jupito in time before Menardi and the others find him first." said Jenna comforting Felix. "Yea, you're right. Alright group! Rest up cause we got a big day coming our way tomorrow!" said Felix standing back up. "Goodnight guys." "Goodnight." said the others. They all went upstairs to their rooms. They closed their doors and slept through the night peacefully. It is now the next morning. Felix is the first one to get up as always. He wakes the group up by knocking on their doors. They wake up, got out, and went down to the Lobby. "Should we start asking the town for Jupito again?" asked Jenna. "Yea, I think we should," said Felix. "You kids looking for a man called Jupito?" said an Old Man in the Lobby. They turned around. "Yes we are." said Felix. "You're lucky today cause I know where he went, and where he is currently." said the Old Man. "How do you know all this? Are you his friend?" asked Felix. "No I am not his friend but I have heard of his whereabouts," said the Old Man. "Tell us please!" said Felix. "Felix, calm down." said Jenna. "I've heard a group of four people talking in the Inn and they were saying something about a man named Jupito. They said that he has already gone to the Jupiter Lighthouse," said the Old Man. "A group of four people?" asked Isaac in shock. "That means Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst has been here already! And they're going after him right now!" "I suppose they are, because they left the past few days ago. There still may be a chance for you eight kids to catch up with Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst." said the Old Man. "Well, thank you for telling us this wonderful information. We will start searching for Jupito starting tonight!" said Felix. "Ok." said the others. "You are free to go and explore the town of Delhi," said Felix. "Well, there's no point in exploring because we've already been through Delhi asking people questions," said Mia. "I guess you're right. But you can relax here or go out and get some fresh air." said Felix. "Yea, we need to relax anyways. After that long journey coming here." said Garet going upstairs. A Guard just entered the Inn. "Is there a Mr. Felix here?" asked the Guard. "Yes. I am Felix," said Felix. "Please bring all your possessions and friends and follow me. I have something to show you," said the Guard. "Ok. Garet! Come back down." said Felix. Garet came back down. They all followed the Guard towards a big storage house where Felix's ship was being repaired. "Your ship has been fully repaired. Thus, we have added a new feature to your ship as well," said the Guard. "The new feature is that you're ship can now fly across the land and seas. You will find this feature better than just normal sailing. "Thank you very much." said Felix. "I guess we should get going now." "Good luck on your journey!!" said the Guard waving goodbye to them as they were getting on Felix's new and improved fly-ship. After everyone got on, Felix put on 'auto-fly' for his ship. White, silvery sparkled wings appeared on both sides of the ship. The ship flew out of the storage house and over the town of Delhi.  
  
Chapter 13 - Finding Jupito  
  
After leaving Delhi on Felix's new and improved ship, they flew over fields and forests. Monsters on the ground cannot attack them now since they were flying. They crossed a river and saw Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst traveling on the ground. "What was that thing?" asked Menardi as the fly-ship flew by them. The ship continued past them and flew by the Continental Crossing. They reached the continent of Angara and they flew past the Venus Lighthouse, Lalivero, the Suhulla Desert, and other towns. "I can't believe this is so fast!" shouted Jenna. They flew by the continent of Angara and reached the continent of Hesperia. Hesperia is the continent, which the Jupiter Lighthouse is on. The fly-ship landed near the place of the Jupiter Lighthouse. Instead of seeing the Jupiter Lighthouse, they see a portal opened to another unknown place. And somehow, Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst reached the portal before Felix and his group did. "How did you reach here so fast?" asked Felix. "Ha, ha, ha! We fooled you by making illusions of ourselves back on the continent of Angara. And now we know where the Jupiter Lighthouse and the man named Jupito is." said Menardi evilly. "They're through that portal that you guys made right??" asked Sheba. "How smart. Yes. And we're the ones who's going through it!" said Agatio. The four of them went in the portal and the portal closed after Saturos went through. Only a thin beam of light was left. It means that that is the portal entrance to another realm. To open it back up, you will need a specific item that is somewhere around the continent. "What do we do now? I am just hoping Jupito knows who he's standing up against," said Sheba. "We must find the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm. That Scroll is the only item that will open this portal again," said Kraden. "Where do we find this Scroll of Jupiter's Realm?" asked Felix. "I do not know the exact location but I do know that it is hiding somewhere on this continent." said Kraden. "This search will take us days! And we don't have that much amount of time! Even if we do finally find the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm, the Jupiter Lighthouse and Jupito is most likely to be destroyed by then," argued Garet. "Calm down, calm down. There is no need to argue. There is another hopeful way to find the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm faster," said Kraden. "Tell us!" said Garet. "We need at least two Jupiter Adepts. And luckily, we have Ivan and Sheba with us." said Kraden. "They need to use their Jupiter Powers and summon the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm with their minds. If they are successful, then we will see the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm within our grasp and we are free to take it." "How do we use our powers to summon the Scroll?" asked Ivan. "Concentrate on your minds and make sure that you're deepest desire is to find the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm." said Kraden. "Then, if it works, we will see it. And Felix will take the Scroll and use it." "Ok. Let's start!" said Sheba. They did like Kraden said and made sure their deepest desire was to find the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm. It was actually working! Felix sees the Scroll appearing and manages to take it. He opened the Scroll of Jupiter's Realm and put it above the think line of the portal. The portal re-opened and they were able to enter the Realm of Jupiter. They all made it through.  
  
Chapter 14 - Jupiter's Realm  
  
"Wow. I can't believe my eyes! This is the Realm of Jupiter!!" said Ivan excitedly. "We must search this Realm for the Jupiter Lighthouse and Jupito. Be warned, there may be traps and monsters lurking around," said Kraden. They started searching and searching and searching. They seem to be going back and forth almost like a maze. "It looks like we need to use those Jupiter Powers again," said Kraden. "But this time, we need only one of you. Ivan, use your powers to blast through these maze walls." "What? We've been going through a maze all this time??" asked Garet angrily. "It looks like we have. But I've assumed that you all knew about this. So I never said anything about it." said Kraden. Ivan concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Chain Lightning! His spell was able to blast through at least 5 maze walls. They walked through the blasted walls and Ivan did it again and again and again until they seemed like they were out of the maze. They see Jupito fighting the Dragon Sorcerer. And the Jupiter Lighthouse was behind them! "You shall die!" shouted the Dragon Sorcerer. "We've got to help him Kraden! What should we do?" asked Sheba. "Seal up the Lighthouse! We mustn't let the Dragon Sorcerer reach it!" said Kraden. Sheba and Ivan ran past the fight and started sealing the Lighthouse. After Sheba and Ivan left, hoards of monsters were approaching. Perhaps they have heard of the Dragon Sorcerer's call for help. "The rest of us shall fight the invading monsters!" said Kraden. "ATTACK!!" A great battle broke out between the Adepts and the Dragon Sorcerer. The Dragon Sorcerer looked towards the Jupiter Lighthouse and saw the Sealing process-taking place. He turned back to Jupito and fired a Flame Ball at him and Jupito fell back. It gave Dragon Sorcerer enough time to fly up to the top of Jupiter Lighthouse and to destroy it. He unleashed Shockwave Pulsar and damaged it badly. He did it again and it is almost crumbled until he another Shockwave Pulsar but the Sealing process was complete. The Jupiter Lighthouse was saved. Sheba and Ivan's powers have worn out from sealing the Jupiter Lighthouse. The Dragon Sorcerer didn't give up that easily. He used Shockwave Pulsar again and the Power of the Seal that Sheba and Ivan had used was not enough to defend the strong powers the Dragon Sorcerer was sending out. Jupito saw this and rushed towards the Lighthouse and started sealing it up again. His powers were transferred faster than Sheba's and Ivan's. The battle between the Adepts and the Dragon Sorcerer's monsters was getting worse. The Adepts were weakening. Kraden decided to finally use his own special powers to help them out. "Everyone stand back!" shouted Kraden. He stand tall and steady and a golden beam appeared from his hands above his head and the golden beam grew thicker and thicker. Kraden moved his hands back down towards his waist and he let go the golden beam. The golden beam destroyed the monsters that were surrounding the Adepts and Kraden.  
  
Sheba and Ivan were recharged enough to help Jupito seal the Lighthouse more powerful. The Dragon Sorcerer's latest attack on the Lighthouse was stopped by the power of Jupito's Seal. The attack bounced back towards the Dragon Sorcerer and it defused back into Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst. The last of the monsters were finally defeated and they have saved the Jupiter Lighthouse. "I thank you greatly for helping me in this mission." said Jupito. "I shall now create a portal that leads us all out including the Jupiter Lighthouse back to the Hesperia Continent." Jupito opens up a portal and they were all automatically transported back to the Hesperia Continent. "I wish you all good luck on completing the greatest mission of all," said Jupito. "Before you go, I also have a message from the Great Healer back from Vale." "You do??" asked Isaac. "Yes, I do. It says you must go back to the Mercury Lighthouse and find a secret entrance that leads underneath. During your exploration of the Lighthouse Sewers, you must rescue Merno who is encaged and guarded by the deadly monster named Minion Spider. It is very deadly and has a deadly poisonous attack. I wish you good luck on that quest as well." "Thank you for the information and luck. We hope you live well and find peace!" said Kraden. "Goodbye." "Goodbye." said Jupito. The others waved goodbye and boarded on Felix's ship. They auto-fly and the Jupiter Lighthouse disappeared from their sight.  
  
Chapter 15 - The Sewers  
  
As they were told before, their next quest was to rescue Merno from the Sewers of Mercury Lighthouse. They left the Jupiter Realm and were able to save the Jupiter Lighthouse. They flew past part of the Angara Continent and reached the town of Imil and the remains of Mercury Lighthouse. The ship landed and everyone got out. "Where and how are we supposed to find this 'secret' entrance to the Sewers?" said Picard. "We have to search the area of where the Mercury Lighthouse was. Then we will be able to find it," said Kraden. The group split up and they searched the area. There were no monsters on this part of Angara. So they were lucky. "Look! I think I've found it!" said Isaac pointing to a ladder leading downwards. Everyone came around. "I think it is the entrance to the Sewers. I guess I know why they call it secret now." said Kraden. "Why is it secret?" asked Mia. "The ladder is camouflaged with the snow. That is why we didn't see it." said Kraden. "Oh. You're right." said Mia. "So who's going down first?" "I will!" said Picard. He went down the ladder and stepped onto the Sewer grounds for the first time. Everyone was now down the ladder. They walked and walked through the Sewers and they found it dirty, yucky, and lots of dirty water running through in the middle. Everyone seemed restless. "Let us rest for awhile until everyone is ready to go again," said Kraden. They stopped and rested. Sheba was the last one to say she was ready to go again. They got up and continued walking through the Sewers. They saw nothing but the dirty water and each other for a long while. They reached a gateway that was locked. "How can we open this?" asked Jenna. "I know!" said Felix. He concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Force! He did this a few times more and the gate lock opened. "Cool." said Jenna. They opened the gates and found a big room with 3 more gates that were locked. There was one to the north, another to the west, and another to the south. "Great. Which one of these do we go through?" said Garet. "Let us go through the Northern Gate," said Kraden. "But it's locked like the Southern Gate we just opened!" said Garet. "Then we will do the same method of how we got to this room. Felix." said Kraden. Felix nodded ok and concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Force until the Northern Gate was opened. They went through the North path and walked and walked and walked just like they did starting from all the way to the Sewers Entrance to the Southern Gate. They took another rest and continued until everyone was able to go again. The Sewers is a huge, huge place underneath. They still haven't found Minion Spider's Lair but they are looking through the North path. They reached a dead end. At the end of the Northern path, there was a big black pit that seemed to go on endless. Suddenly, the black pit glow bright red like flaming fire.  
  
"A power so great, that it was used for evil, was locked away here in this Endless Pit so said the Ancient Legends," said Kraden. "A monster was possessed by the great evil power. This monster is named Balrog. His powers are beyond any of us. Run!" They started running and the great evil monster named Balrog appeared right after they started running. They ran and Balrog followed them towards the Center Room. They reached the Center Room and after they left the Northern Gate, the gate closed and Balrog was trapped through the Northern Path. The ground that the group was standing on started to break apart to a new area of the Sewers. They landed in the room that had the entrance to Minion Spider's Lair.  
  
Chapter 16 - Escape of the Sewers  
  
They saw the door that is leading to Minion Spider's Lair. It was already opened. They went through the room and saw Merno encaged inside. "Please help me get out of this cage! And be careful! Minion Spider is lurking somewhere nearby!" said Merno helplessly. Felix concentrated his Psynergy powers and unleashed Force on the cage lock. He did this several times until the cage lock was busted open. Merno was free to go. "Thank you so much for rescuing me. We must hurry now before Minion Spider gets back. I will join with you until we are out of the Sewers and back in Imil." said Merno. They left Minion Spider's Lair and walked back towards the entrance of which they fell through. Suddenly, the Minion Spider comes and attempts to attack them! Merno turned around and her hands started glowing blue and unleashed Water Wave! A wave of water comes rushing past the group. The water protects the group and the wave hits the Minion Spider making him go back around. "That was close. Thanks Merno!" said Garet. "Let's go before he's catches up again!" said Merno. They all climbed back up to the Center Room. "Can spiders climb up?" asked Ivan. "Spiders can CRAWL up. So we mustn't stop! Let us continue!" said Merno. The monster Balrog was still there. But he was locked behind the Northern Gate. He used one of his tails to capture Merno. "Ah!" said Merno. Minion Spider is crawling up towards the group. Merno's hands glowed blue again unleashed Water Blast! Balrog was pushed back and he released her from his grasp. Kraden uses his Special Unique attack the "Golden Beam" and raises his hand above his head and a thin golden beam appears. It gets thicker so Kraden lowers his hand below his waist and he hits the Minion Spider with it. The Minion Spider was pushed back as well. "Hurry and run!" shouted Merno leading the way. Everyone ran and ran. They passed corners and turns and other miscellaneous stuff. The Minion Spider caught up with them again. Merno unleashes another Water Wave and another until it is pushed back as far as it can be. This gave them enough time to run to the Entrance Ladder. They finally reached the ladder. Felix climbed almost half way through on the ladder. Until the snow above them fell through and trapped Felix. Now they had to dig out Felix and climb out when they still can. The Minion Spider appeared and this time he has faster agility. He finally entered into a battle with Isaac, Sheba, Mia, and Garet.  
  
Isaac HP: 439/439 Sheba HP: 322/322 Mia HP: 417/417 Garet HP: 531/531 Isaac PP: 80/80 Sheba PP: 117/117 Mia PP: 74/74 Garet PP: 102/102 Level 20 Level 40 Level 36  
Level 37  
  
Minion Spider HP: 2000/2000 Minion Spider PP: 100/100  
  
Isaac attacks Minion Spider but misses! Sheba concentrates on her Psynergy powers and unleashes Destruct Ray! Minion Spider takes 219 damage and Sheba looses 21PP. Minion Spider concentrates its Psynergy powers and unleashes Poison Acid on all! Sheba and Garet received poison and everyone takes 50 damage! Mia concentrates on her Psynergy powers and unleashes Restore All! She looses 7PP and everyone is cured of poison and recovers full health. Garet summons Iris! Iris attacks the Minion Spider and it takes 729 damage!!!  
  
Isaac HP: 439/439 Sheba HP: 322/322 Mia HP: 417/417 Garet HP: 531/531 Isaac PP: 80/80 Sheba PP: 96/117 Mia PP: 67/74 Garet PP: 102/102 Level 20 Level 40 Level 36  
Level 37  
  
Minion Spider HP: 1052/2000 Minion Spider PP: 100/100  
  
Isaac defends himself. Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Sonic Slash!! Sheba looses 20PP and Minion Spider takes 89 damage! Minion Spider defends himself. Mia concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Break! Minion Spider cannot defend during this turn. Mia looses 5PP. Garet concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Super Nova!!! Garet looses 31PP and Minion Spider takes 529 damage!!!  
  
Isaac HP: 439/439 Sheba HP: 322/322 Mia HP: 417/417 Garet HP: 531/531 Isaac PP: 80/80 Sheba PP: 76/117 Mia PP: 62/74 Garet PP: 71/102 Level 20 Level 40 Level 36  
Level 37  
  
Minion Spider HP: 434/2000 Minion Spider PP: 100/100  
  
Isaac defends himself. Sheba concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Tornado!! Sheba looses 14PP and Minion Spider takes 183 damage!! Mia concentrates her Psynergy powers and unleashes Break! Mia looses 5PP and Minion Spider cannot use any special bonuses this turn. Minion Spider attacks Garet doing 190 damage! Garet concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Super Nova!!! Garet looses 31PP and Minion Spider is defeated. The Minion Spider finally disappears. "You fought very well," said Merno. "Thank you." said Isaac. "Aren't you going to help me out of this?" asked Felix. They started taking the snow out of the area and Felix was now free again. "Whoosh. That wasn't comfortable. Now let's get out of here!!" said Felix. They all climbed up the ladder and they walked towards their ship. "I thank you greatly for rescuing me from the cage down in the Sewers. Those Sewers can be very dangerous at times. I bid you farewell on your upcoming journeys across the land." said Merno as she was walking towards the East entrance of Imil. "Goodbye." said Felix.  
  
Chapter 17 - The Lava Ruins  
  
They all headed onto the ship and they flew and talked about what they should do next. "What should we do next Kraden?" asked Sheba. "Well, we must get to the town of Prox and protect the Mars Lighthouse before Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst destroys it." said Kraden. The ship flies east over the Continent of Angara. They reached the town of Prox and it looks like it is in ruins. The ship lands and everyone climbs out. "What on earth have happened here?" asked Garet. "I am guessing that Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst have been past here and destroyed the town," said Kraden. "But why would they destroy their own hometown?" asked Garet. "Who knows? It may be not worthy enough for them to live in it," said Kraden. "But the Mars Lighthouse is still standing! They must've reached it already by now!" said Garet. They walked past damaged huts and fallen igloos. Before they were able to leave the town of Prox through the Northern Exit, the Chief of Prox appears. "Please, do not go by here. There is a terrible evil near the Mars Lighthouse. That evil is the one that destroyed this town." said the Chief of Prox. "Do you know who or what this evil is?" asked Felix. "Well, we have seen our long time no see Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst. But I am sure they were not the ones who destroyed this town. It was something else." said the Chief of Prox. "If they've been through here, why is the Mars Lighthouse still standing?" asked Felix. "I am sorry but I do not understand your question," said the Chief of Prox. "The only reason why they've came back was to destroy the Mars Lighthouse!" said Felix. "But it is still standing!" "They've come to destroy it? You must be kidding. They are part of the Mars Clan and the purpose of the Clan was to protect the Mars Lighthouse," said the Chief of Prox. "Well, you may have the Mars Clan but they won't be strong enough to stop Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst alone!" said Felix. "Please, we must get by here." "If you insist. Just be warned that there IS a terrible evil nearby... And it is probably stronger than them." said the Chief of Prox letting them pass by the Northern Exit. The group left Prox and ventured towards the Mars Lighthouse. "Look, the Entrance is sealed. And the outside walls are all black. Why is that?" asked Jenna. "The Chief of Prox must be right about the terrible evil near by. But where have Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst gone?" asked Kraden. "Let's try to find another way in to the Mars Lighthouse," suggested Garet. "We could try using the Lava Ruins. The Lava Ruins is a place underneath the Mars Lighthouse and that haven't been walked through in decades," said Kraden. "The Lava Ruins is supposed to have an entrance to the Mars Lighthouse inside." "Right. So where and how do we get into the Lava Ruins?" said Garet. "We'll look. And if we find big block of flame, that means that is the entrance to the Lava Ruins." said Kraden. "Is that it over there?" said Jenna. "Yes, that is it. Let us go!" said Kraden. They went through the Entrance and found themselves in the Lava Ruins. It has lava running through everywhere. There is also lava dripping from the ceiling. It is almost like an underground cave. "This place looks. familiar. Its like my conscience is telling me I've been here before but I don't remember anything about this place in my past life." said Jenna. They've walked through the creepy ruins and decided to rest after awhile.  
  
Chapter 18 - Mission Failed  
  
They've walked mostly halfway through until Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst appeared. "We've got you! This is your last battle here!" said Agatio.  
  
Felix HP: 682/682 Sheba HP: 310/310 Picard HP: 614/614 Garet HP: 523/523 Felix PP: 124/124 Sheba PP: 97/97 Picard PP: 107/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 45 Level 39 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Saturos HP: 3000/3000 Menardi HP: 3000/3000 Agatio HP: 5000/5000 Saturos PP: 289/289 Menardi PP: 289/289 Agatio PP: 378/378 Level 60 Level 60 Level 70  
  
Felix summons Karon!! Saturos, Menardi, and Agatio took 389 damage!! Sheba concentrated her Psynergy powers and unleashed Thunder Storm!! Sheba looses 20PP and does 349 damage to Saturos, Menardi, and Agatio. Picard summons Catastrophe!!!! Saturos, Menardi, and Agatio took 1628 damage!!!! Garet concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Protect!! Any damage done to a party member reduces the damage by half for 3 turns. He lost 5PP. Saturos concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Shining Strike! Saturos looses 28PP and does 190 damage to all!! Menardi concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashes Shining Strike! Menardi looses 28PP and does 190 damage to all!! Agatio's hands glows a dark cloudy colour and unleashes the Dark Cloud making his own party hide in the shadows!!  
  
Felix HP: 587/682 Sheba HP: 215/310 Picard HP: 519/614 Garet HP: 428/523 Felix PP: 124/124 Sheba PP: 77/97 Picard PP: 107/107 Garet PP: 89/89 Level 45 Level 39 Level 47  
Level 36  
  
Saturos HP: 634/3000 Menardi HP: 634/3000 Agatio HP: 2634/5000 Saturos PP: 261/289 Menardi PP: 261/289 Agatio PP: 378/378 Level 60 Level 60 Level 70  
  
Felix concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashed Super Ragnorak!! He lost 15PP and did 0 damage to Saturos. Sheba concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashed High Impact!! She lost 12PP and the whole party raises their attack points by 100points!!  
  
*Out of battle*  
  
"Why aren't we doing any damage to them anymore?" asked Felix. "Who cares? Let's continue!" shouted Agatio.  
  
*Continuing battle*  
  
Picard concentrates his Psynergy powers and unleashed Wish restoring full HP to the whole party!! Picard looses 9PP. Garet summons Flora!! Flora is able to cut through Agatio's Dark Cloud making them able to do enough damage!!  
  
*Battle stopped*  
  
"You can't destroy our Dark Cloud!!" said Agatio. The ceiling of rocks above them starts to tremble along with the ground. "W-what's happening??" asked Felix. The ground is shaking harder and harder. Lava is flowing through faster and faster. "No! The Mars Lighthouse above must have been destroyed by something!" said Agatio. "RETREAT!!!" shouted Kraden. "There's no point in running away!!!" shouted Saturos as Felix and the group runs away and rocks crashing onto Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst killing them instantly. Felix and the group runs towards the exit of the Lava Ruins.  
  
Chapter 19 - Friends Depart  
  
They reached the exit and looked towards the corpses of Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst. A big blast explodes making the ground shake even more. Splitting the ground and the group apart. They look down to see an endless pit. Garet, Ivan, Mia and Kraden were able to jump back onto the opposite side of them. Isaac jumps and almost missing the edge of the opposite side. "Help!! I can't get back up!" said Isaac. "Hold on!!" said Felix. He started pushing Isaac upwards. "Hurry! The portal is about to close!!" said Sheba. "We'll meet you guys outside!!" said Jenna. Jenna, Mia, Picard, Kraden, Ivan, and Sheba go out of the portal. Outside, they see the Mars Lighthouse starting to crumble down. They also see a dark, cloudy sky. Almost the same as the Dark Cloud Agatio had used during the battle. Back inside. "Hurry and go Felix! You must live!" said Isaac. "You mean you're going to sacrifice yourself? No! I won't let you do it!" said Felix. "Let go! And I'll drop. Go now! The portal is almost closed!" said Isaac. "Alright. You've been a great friend. And I'm sure the others will miss you." said Felix. He let go. "Goodbye!" shouted Isaac falling deeper into the Endless Pit. Felix quickly goes through the portal. He was outside and the portal closed up.  
  
Chapter 20 - Darkness Rising  
  
The Mars Lighthouse crumbles and a dark face in the dark clouds appear. "You may have survived the Lava Ruins but you can't survive this!" shouted the Dark Face. "Everyone let's stand together until death!" shouted Felix. They stand there silently while the dark clouds hovers them and the ground. They start to thunder and there are dark places arising everywhere. A dark shield covers the ground making the world corrupt into darkness. "You shall not survive!" shouted the Dark Face with evil laughter.  
  
And so, the darkness arises and corrupts the world to darkness. There will be no peace unless someone changes the world. 


End file.
